Finding You
by FairyWellWisher
Summary: Natsu and Lucy after dying are reincarnated. Natsu had promised to find Lucy in his past life. Will Natsu be able to find his Beloved Lucy once more or will he once again die without finding her? Read to find out. Sorry if the summary sucks. a NaLu story. Natsu X Lucy. May contain OOC. Sorry for the Grammar Mistakes :)
1. Chapter 1

I, Natsu Dragneel, 17 years old boy,welcome you readers on my adventure to find my beloved mate, Lucy Heartfilia. You may question me if Lucy is not my partner and why should I go on an adventure to find her, Well the answer is simple. Lucy _WAS_ my partner.

In the present I live in Tokyo, yes you heard me right _Tokyo._

_**Flashback Start**_

_It was thousands of years ago, When Me and Luce had been on a mission, Happy was off on another mission with Wendy,Romeo and Charles, The mission was very simple, It was to eradicate a dark guild. _

_We had beaten all the members of the dark guild with ease or so we thought and were celebrating on that matter is when the leader of the dark guild had silently approached behind Lucy, He was about to pierce Lucy with a Long sword when I got in front of her and he pierced me instead but I was very unfortunate because the sword was too long and it pierced right through Lucy, The Leader of the dark guild saw this and started to laugh at us, I for once did not give into the temptation of killing him but concentrated on pulling the sword out of us._

_As I pulled the sword out I experienced a very painful burning feeling, I could heat Lucy wince too and once the sword was out, I and Lucy both fell to the ground. From far I could hear the sounds of 20 to 30 people approaching in our direction, I guess the Leader of the Dark Guild noticed this because he ran away immediately leaving Me and Lucy behind._

_I gathered up my remaining energy and approached Lucy, I met her twinkling eyes looking back at me.., I remembered all the time we had spent with each other laughing, crying, teasing, scolding. Tears started to form at the edge of my eyes and I smiled at her._

_"You know wha.. what Luce? I had planned on Confessing to you.. right after.. this mission. I thou..thought this mission would be an easy mission.. But nothing.. went as I ... planned.. But... But I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die before confessing,,, my feelings to you Lucy" I said as I held her small hands in my rather large ones, I looked at her face to see her looking at me with a smile._

_"I Love You Luce, I love so.. so damn much, I wanted to spend my... entire life with you.. I wanted to go on more adventures with you but.. But fate has played a cruel game, I know you... you don't return my feelings but.. I just wanted to let.. you know how I feel about you Luce" I said looking at her face once again but was shocked to see a smile bigger than the previous one playing on her lips._

_"You are.. an Idiot.. Natsu" She said panting. I knew she would reject me, But at least I was able to tell her my fee- "I Love You too Natsu, I was waiting for you... to confess to me for such... a long time.. and finally you are here confessing.. but this.. is not the situation I had imagined.." She said tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"Ne Natsu" Lucy said looking at me._

_"Yes Luce?" I asked._

_"if you.. don't mind can I have my first.. and last kiss please" She asked looking at me with a smile._

_"You don't have to ask" I whispered leaning down closer to her, I tenderly touched my lips to Lucy's and kissed her with all my love I had for her, She too returned the kiss and at that moment I forgot all the pain that I was experiencing , After what felt like an hour but would've bearely been a minute I felt Lucy's body go numb._

_I pulled away and looked at her to see that she was trying to gather up her remaining energy to say something. "Ne Natsu.. If we ever have.. another life lets meet up again.. and have an Happy ever after" She said smiling, I could sence her body getting colder by second and see her body getting pale. I myself was holding on for Lucy to finish what she wanted to say._

_"You will... make sure... to find me right... Natsu?" Lucy asked not being able to breathe properly._

_"I promise Luce" I said holding her hand in a tight grip " I definitely will find you" I said _

_Lucy gathered up her remaining energy and smiled at me after which her eyes became lifeless and her heart stopped ponding._

_I smiled at her and kissed her pale cold lips and whispered " See you again Luce" and fell on top of her tummy as I heared my own heart beat slowing down and after that everything went black._

_**Flashback End**_

This is what happened to us in the past, I was reincarnated so many times and also found her and we also found our love, but we ended up dead in one way or the other. One time we were both robbers and when we were escaping from the cop, he had shot us and we died. The other time there was a flood and we lost our lives in it and another time Lucy's parents and my parents opposed our Love and we commited suicide.

My memories of the past returned to me when I was 11 years old and I tried my level best to find out where Fiore was. I was born in Australia in the Dragneel family, I really have no Idea how they got my last name '_Dragneel_'.

I did some research and that research's result confirmed that Japan is the new name for Fiore and Tokyo is the new name for Magnolia. Our guild Fairy Tail was long gone as Magic disappeared and instead Fairy Tail Academy was formed in the honour of our guild. I have planned to go to that school. I just hope I will be able to find my Luce.

**~To be continued~**

**How was it minna? There will be lot more surprises and adventures in the future chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) I'm sorry that I couldn't update for so long. As I have explained in Lonely Chapter 4 I was met with an accident and wasn't able to update. I am alright now and hence i'm gonna go ahead and post the 2nd chapter ;)**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I was new to Tokyo and hence I decided to take a look around before heading to my apartment, which I was able to rent until my studies was completed. The owner of the apartment was a friend of my dad and hence let me stay there.

Did I mention that I came from a rich family? Well if I didn't then I'm sorry. My dad owns the Dragneel Toys, Dragneel Candy and Dragneel amusement park. All of these have their branches across many countries.

I spent my time visiting the Sensoji Temple and Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. Both were wondeful and I was a bit tired and hence decided to head to my apartment.

Upon arriving at my apartment I went straight to my bathroom and took a shower. After 15 mins I came out of the shower and decided to make some dinner which was Kare Raisu (Curry Rice, My mom Dragneel thought me to cook some of the Japanese dishes)

After the dish was ready I put it in a plate and sat down on my couch in front of the Tv to watch some or the other shows. I was watching a comedy show when an ad popped up. I didn't care about the ad and continued to have my dinner when I heard a familiar voice from the ad.

I looked up to see that it was none other my best friend and best rival Gray Fullbuster. I was really surprised. _Does this mean that all the members of Fairy Tail Guild are reborn?_ I thought.

I tuned in and heard Gray adverstising about Fullbuster Ice and Ice cakes. I took a screenshot of the ad . I was done having my dinner and had cleaned the dirty dishes.

I took out my mobile (Cell Phone) and took a look at the ad. At the end of the ad there was the address of the company. I smirked and thought _Just you wait Gray i'm coming for you tomorrow, I hope you have a spice flavoured Ice cream or cake ready for me_.

* * *

**Sorry guys this was a very very short chapter but this is all I could post for the time being. But I promise to post another chapter as soon as possible :) Probably in 3 or 4 days :) Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) I'm back with the new chapter :) Hope you'll will enjoy it :) I tried to do this chapter as normal as it can be when two friends meet after being re-born :) **

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of alarm ringing and took a good look at it to see that it was 6 A.M. I was suppose to meet the stripper today, I don't know if he would remember me or not, I would be happy if he remembers me but if he doesn't then I will definitely try my best to make him remember.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, Had my breakfast and got ready. Once I was out of the apartment, I waited in the main road for a taxi. After 5 mins of waiting a Taxi appeared and I gave the Taxi driver the address of the Fullbuster company and told him to take me there.

One thing that made me happy about being re-born was that I was free from motion sickness. After nearly 45 mins we finally arrived at the Fullbuster company main gate. I took my bag and got down from the taxi, After paying the taxi driver I walked towards the gate and tried to enter it but was stopped by the security guard.

"Hey Mr. Who are you?" The Security guard questioned me.

"Hello, I am Natsu and I am here to meet " I answered politely ( Yup I had learnt how to deal with people from my parents -_-)'

"There is no one named as Gray here Mr. I guess you've arrived at the wrong place, You might leave this place" The security guard said and I was confused. _'Has Gray's name being changed in this generation?'_ I thought.

I was about to show the screenshot of the ad in which Gray also was captured and thought of asking him if he knew this person is when I felt someone pull me backwards.

I stumbled backwards and turned around to glare at the person but when I did turn around I saw Gray standing right in front of me and I grinned at him.

"Hey Gr-" I was about to tell his name when Gray cut me off by covering my mouth.

"Enough talking Mr. Its about time you left this place. Didn't the security guard tell you that there is no such person named as Gray here?" He said and held my wrist.

"But-" "No buts Mr. I guess you won't listen this way I will have to dispose you out of this place by myself" Gray said pulling my wrist and he started to head towards the north along with me and I was too shocked that I didn't do anything other than starring at him and let him pull me.

After walking for 10 mins Gray finally let go of my hand.

"Man, Your such a pain in the ass but how the f*** do you know my real name? No one in Japan is aware of that name, Heck not even my best friends know that name, I go by the name 'Black Fylwood' in Japan" He said.

"Y-You don't remember me stripper?" I asked to which Gray gave me confused as well as angry look.

"This is the first time i'm meeting you and how the f*** should I remember you and who the hell do you think your calling as stripper" He ranted.

"I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail Guild, Your rival and friend from 1000 years ago... Don't you remember me?" I asked and all he did was stare at me with Wide eyes.

**Sorry guys but this the end of this chapter but don't worry I will meet you guys with another chapter as soon as possible. Till then take care minna :) Ja ne :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) I'm sorry for the late update but here is chapter 4 :) Please read and enjoy minna :) And don't forget to review :)**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Y-You don't remember me stripper?" I asked to which Gray gave me confused as well as angry look._

_"This is the first time i'm meeting you and how the f*** should I remember you and who the hell do you think your calling as stripper" He ranted._

_"I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail Guild, Your rival and friend from 1000 years ago... Don't you remember me?" I asked and all he did was stare at me with Wide eyes._

* * *

Gray stared at me with wide eyes and i looked at him with hopeful eyes hoping that he would indeed remember me and seconds passes as he stared at me with wide eyes before he started laughing, Now I was completely confused.

"Why the hell are you laughing? What's so funny?" I asked him and all he did was point a finger at me and laugh harder.

" What " I asked getting really annoyed, My fists were itching to punch that stripper fair in the face.

He laughed for a little while and then calmed down a bit.

"Your telling me that I was your friend as well as rival from thousand years ago?" He asked laughing lightly.

"Yeah that's right" I answered him.

"Did you hurt your head anywhere? Because who the hell lives for a thousand years you dolt" He said mockingly.

"I didn't tell that we lived for a thousand years Gray, I'm telling you that we were friends a thousand years ago and after death we are once again reincarnated" I said hoping he would understand.

"Look, If you want something from me then let me know, But don't go around creating stories and I really don't have time to be wasting here listning to your stories" He said kind of irritated.

"I'm not making up any stories stripper" I said irritated that he's not believing me.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me stripper? And you didn't answer me as to how you know my real name" He said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well I did tell you that you were my friend from thousand years ago didn't I? You had the same name that time as well and that's why I know your name. And you always used to strip when every time and that's the reason I call you stripper" I said.

" Well I'm not gonna believe you, How the hell can I believe a stranger who claims to be my past life friend" He said annoyed.

" Okay, I will tell you all about our past life and if you still don't believe me then I will leave you at peace" I said and he seemed to be thinking for a while before nodding his head.

" Okay here I go, Please pay your complete attention to me Gray" I said and he nodded once again.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

I nodded at Natsu and he took in a huge breath before sighing.

"I met you when I was seven years old in Fairy Tail Guild..." He continued to tell the stories as how we used to fight all the time and how a red haired woman with demon aura would scare us to stop our fights, At first I wasn't affected but as he continued the story images started flowing into my head, they were all blurred images, I could see a blurred image of a pink haired man with a blond haired girl and something in flying around in blue and a red haired girl.

As he continued his story, more and more images started to flow into my head and my head started to ache, The pain continued and the images also continued to flow in.

"STOP IT" I screamed. "Please make it stop, I can't take the pain anymore, Please make it stop" I cried as tears started to flow out of my eyes, I could faintly hear Natsu calling for me worriedly and all of a sudden the pain increased ten fold and I collapsed to the ground and everything around me went black.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

As I was telling the story, Gray all of a sudden started to scream holding his head and I was really worried.

I caught him and asked him if he was okay but all he did was hiss in pain.

He suddenly collapsed to the ground holding his head and then he completely lost his consciousness.

I immediately called for a taxi that was passing by and with the help of the taxi driver I took Gray to the nearest hospital.

* * *

_**Well That's it for now guys :) See you'll again in the next chapter :) Don't forget to review guys :) Ja'ne minna-san :)**_


End file.
